This Is My Empire, Thank You
by onlyjavel
Summary: Families gone, Magic lost, the end is near. One thing no one took into consideration is the fact that there is still a chance. With the aid of the knowing blonde-haired Ravenclaw and a carefully calculating Slytherin alongside the boy-who-lived Harry Potter himself. The end may only be the beginning. People will thrive. Magic will be restored. The Peverell Empire is here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, harry was regretting his decision to be there. The moment he sat down those nearest him shuffled further down the table in an attempt to not be caught sitting next to him. Students from every table were eying him with anger or disgust. Looking down at his bowl harry wished that things like this didn't always happen to him. A long moment passed and harry looked up with surprise to see two very different people approaching him.

A small blonde-haired girl with butter beer bottle caps hanging on a chain around her neck and radish earrings pinned to her ears approached him first. She had Ravenclaw robes wrapped around her and there was a brilliance to her that made harry smile. He got the feeling that she was even more special than people realized.

The other person was tall, easily taller than Ron and perhaps even broader. He had soft brown skin and when harry met his gaze he was startled to see brilliant purple eyes that seemed to reflect golden light. He was wearing an emerald green tie and had a snake emblem on his robes. Then it clicked, this was Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin in his year who he had never interacted with and perhaps that was a good sign.

The girl sat herself down across from him and was quickly followed by Zabini.

For a moment, the girl just smiled at him and looked at him with wide pale blue almost luminescent eyes. Zabini said nothing either. His lips were twisted into a sort of smirk that made harry not as wary as he would have should that smirk have belonged to any other person.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood," the small Ravenclaw said.

"Hopefully I don't have to introduce myself to you, Potter," Zabini said smirk still firmly in place.

"You're about to get some very important visitors you should tell them that we are to accompany you. It will help you out and stop those who don't belong from attending"

Just as she finished speaking, there was a steady thumping that started resonating through the halls of Hogwarts. It sounded like the beat of drums the sound one would hear before war.

"Potter you have no idea what is happening. You are in for a treat now aren't you." The dark skinned Slytherin obviously knew something he didn't, and the entire thing seemed to bring him nothing but joy.

The drumming got louder, and the sound of stomping started to shake the great hall. Just as the pounding came to a crescendo the doors to the great hall were thrown open and a battalion of goblin stood in war formation.

Marching down the divide in the great hall the goblins didn't move directly towards the head table and the headmaster like he had expected, but Dumbledore was rising to his feet and had a furious look about him. They stopped in front of him. the goblins shifted and parted to reveal the most regal goblin harry had ever seen. Dumbledore was approaching as the goblin stepped forward without even sparing a glance to the storming headmaster.

"Why are you here, I have not allowed representatives of Gringotts into Hogwarts? I must ask that you leave at once."

The regal goblin smiled a deadly sort of grin but did not say anything merely turned to the silver haired Ravenclaw seated across from harry who smiled back with a toothy grin of her own.

"Actually, headmaster it was under my allowanced that the goblin nation is here right now."

Frowning the headmaster went speechless.

"I don't know how you were able to do such a thing but surely you must know that you do not have the right and should not have the ability to allow those who are unwelcome into Hogwarts. We shall talk about this later Miss Lovegood. For now, I must ask that the Goblins here leave at once or I will have you removed."

Standing suddenly the little Luna Lovegood didn't even reach quite to the headmaster's chest but she looked at him with such passionate dislike that he stepped back just a little.

"Surely you should know that I have every right to allow whomever I wish into this castle for whatever reason I desire Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Surely you must know that you have maintained your position for so long because there were not the correct people in place to question your questionable decision-making skills. However should you wish to keep your position of Headmaster of this school and a guardian of this castle I suggest you do as your told, allow the goblins to conduct their business and return to do whatever duties you seem to have neglected over the numerous years you were supposed to be managing this school. Do you wish to further question me Dumbledore? I am after all Luna Lovegood or would you perhaps prefer, I use my other title. I am Lady Ravenclaw the knowing, head of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw. Very soon you will be meeting the other Lord of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore didn't know what to say and remained standing there speechless the great hall filled with people had just watched as a tiny third year Ravenclaw, the Lady Ravenclaw put the headmaster in his place.

After the silence reigned a moment longer the regal goblin spoke.

"Mr. Potter, we have much business to take care of with you, if you would be so kind to allow us to break away from those unworthy to hear and move to a more secure location."

Harry went to respond but did not get a moment to speak when the headmaster was there to put in his two sense.

"Harry my boy there are many things that can be displayed in a way that is not always clear perhaps you would like me to take care of this situation in your stead."

Those in the know who stood in the great hall which was a fair few more students that Dumbledore realized gasped at the audacity of what the headmaster was saying. To give someone the right to take care of business In you stead and especially with the goblins was practically like signing you entire family over to that individual and handing over every bit of family magic, influence as well as anything else your family had claim to. Also considering what harry did know about his family to suggest such a thing to him would have been practically line theft.

"I think I should handle this myself headmaster," Harry said as calmly as he could and stood to walk away with the goblins. A couple of paces away harry turned and spoke up again. Lady Ravenclaw, Zabini would you like to accompany me to the meeting, I would like your word on a couple of matters.

Standing to follow, Blaise slotted into place on his right and Luna happily latched onto his left arm. Standing just to the right of the unusual trio. Luna led them through the long halls and wide corridors until they reached a room that seemed to shimmer into existence at her presence. The room was stone, there was no portraits and even harry could feel the magic that stormed around the room. Passing through the threshold harry felt himself be tested and he could feel his magic reaching out without him prompting to answer the questioning magic of Hogwarts Castle.

"The Hogwarts council room," Luna announced to those with her.

"The War Room," the regal goblin responded with another sharp grin.

Everyone took seats around a table that was round in order to avoid any conflict on who was to sit in a particular spot. All those who sat at the table in that instant were equal and the table was a reminder to all.

Turning his attention to Harry, the goblin began the conversation that would change his life.

"Mr. Potter, I am Ragnaroc. I am the president of Gringotts and am here on behalf of the goblin king. We have been attempting to reach out to you over the last several years and have been unsuccessful due to the interference of the man who positioned himself as your magical guardian."

The Start of a new chapter in the life of Harry James Potter had just begun. Things would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Where did reality end and fantasy begin. The line between the two was starting to get thinner and thinner. Harry had long ago become accustomed to the strange and abnormal and to some degree the impossible happening. He was after all in a castle in Scottland learning magic from a host of wizards and witches who lived and breathed magic. It was a drastic difference than the cupboard under the stairs, his home and safe place for most of his childhood.

However even having come to terms with the fact that there were things in the world he had always believed were impossible there was still a part of his brain that didn't truly commit to the knowledge. There was still a part of him that believed he was living a dream and one day he would wake up and things would return to the absolutely awful normal he had always known.

At this point in time harry wasn't sure whether the crazy impossibilities that made up huge portions of his life proved the fact that he was merely living a dream or if it had gone so far out of his ability to imagine that there was no other option except for it to be the truth and this was now his life.

A goblin was seated across from him. The president of Gringotts bank who was here on behalf of the goblin king who was dealing with some particularly difficult situations back in his own nation. Seated to his left was a girl he had not interacted with much but had proclaimed herself to be the Lady Ravenclaw and one of the last remaining powerhouses behind Hogwarts.

To his right was a Slytherin he had even less interaction with and as it turns out both had helped him more than anyone he knew or had interacted with during his entire time in the magical world.

Finally, having come to some semblance of understanding harry spoke, his voice was soft, and two parts confused and three parts resigned to what was only the next hurdle in his long trek through the realm of magic. He still wasn't sure if this would be easier or harder, only time would tell.

"I am now a legal adult. Being an adult allowed you to peruse my heritage without the need to ask my magical guardian. Said magical guardian has essentially been screwing me this entire time. What you found was a cause large enough to force you to come to me rather than me coming to you. Luna here gave you access to Hogwarts and Zabini has been fighting for years to get my magical heritage revealed."

"That is accurate Mr. Potter. But there is more to be revealed. The potters are an old family. They have wealth and influence all on their own, however they were always careful to avoid claiming a title because they have a number of influential bloodlines coursing through the potter family line."

There has been five lords Gryffindor since Godric Gryffindor himself. The first to come after Godric married into the potter line. Thus allowing the potters the ability to claim the Gryffindor title should their be one worthy."

"Wait does that mean I'm the Lord Gryffindor."

"If you would let me finish," the goblin grumbled, "but yes you are Lord Gryffindor however it doesn't end there."

Ragnaroc paused and seemed to be thinking about the best way to say what was to be revealed next.

"You are not just Lord Gryffindor, according to our records you also have the potential to claim the headship of the eternal and royal house of Peverell."

The words had been stated and yet they weren't processing in Harry's head the way they should have been. Eternal, Royal, head, does that mean I'm some sort of king. The thought shifted around his mind for a long moment and still didn't feel right. He knew that his father was a pureblood everyone had told him how either amazing or awful it was that his pureblood father had married a muggle-born woman who turned out to be his mother.

Next to harry, Luna started jumping up and down.

"You're the king, oh the things that you can do. There hasn't been a rightful king Peverell since Ignatus Peverell and he wasn't much of a ruler."

The voices around him started to blur and harry was trying to wrap his mind around what being a king meant. He didn't want this, did he? He had always wanted to be just harry. He didn't want to be special or important, he wanted to be normal like everyone and he wanted to be happy and he had always believed that happiness would come from not standing out and making himself a target.

"What if I don't want to be king?" The words spewed from his mouth falling from his lips like water over a cliff without control and without care. He didn't want this.

Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Ragnaroc the clever. They looked at him. They didn't see him the way he did.

"The Peverell family has been without a head of house for centuries. Should you choose not to take up the mantle, Nothing will change." Ragnaroc spoke softly his voice severe and almost harsh. Harry was ready to breath out in relief. The breath got caught in his throat.

"Nothing will change, Magic will continue to weaken until it dies, the dark lord will throw the world into chaos and many will die. Even more startling the world will start to destabilize without magic and slowly everything that is will fade. The Peverell's became rulers because they did not fear death, they did not fear challenge. They had a love so deep for this realm this magic that they were willing to face death and any of the great powers who desired to take from them that which they loved. Those stories that I'm sure your friends have read about I assure you are just stories. The truth to the Peverell line is so much greater. It's a heavy burden and a beautiful honor. There is a reason why the Peverell line has been dormant for so long. There has been no one worthy, much less able to shift things back to the way they should be."

Ragnaroc looked away from the human boy who could have been the salvation of their world. The very boy who they had believed would be able to not only save but change the world into something so beautiful.

Harry didn't want this. He didn't want this to be his problem. He was a fourteen year old boy who just so happened to be a wizard and also was the boy who lived and now had the potential to be a king. When did it end?

"Why me?" The words were pathetic as they left him and harry knew that and yet still felt sorry enough for himself to let them out.

"Why you, harry potter, you want to know why it was you who was chosen to take up the mantle of the most powerful mage in the world. You want to know why it was you who has the power and the heart to shape this broken world and turn it into something grand. Luna Lovegood was a soft-spoken girl. However, she was not unpractical and she saw things the way they were and the way they could be. She would not allow the only hope they had be demolished by the most amazing person's own lack of self-love. Her words were sharp and seemed to capture his attention.

"Harry," Blaise spoke up, "you are the person who in his first year of magical schooling went to face an evil you didn't even fully understand in order to save a school that you hardly knew anything about. You are the one person who was willing to take down a basilisk to save the school and the sibling of your friend. You are a person who recognizes suffering in others and you don't allow it. There has been no one worthy of this for so long and for good reason The head of such a family the title that comes with it is one that would crush a lesser man. But you are not a lesser man are you Harry James Potter."

Looking at those that surrounded him harry knew that a choice had to be made but as he looked around and thought about what had been said he knew that the choice had been made and he only hope that it was the right one.

A.N. I'm not sure how I feel about the way this is going but I think the plan I have for this will lead somewhere somewhat cool. It might take me some time to get there though, so please bare with me. I hope you like it thus far

Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear feedback and your thoughts. Also this is coming straight from my mind and directly on to the page so there are bound to be some unusual things


End file.
